


though sorrow may last

by silverlined



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverlined/pseuds/silverlined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grief shows in many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	though sorrow may last

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to [bucket_shot](http://bucket_shot.livejournal.com) for the usual beta duties.

"Why?" Ieyasu thinks to ask one day, years after their first meeting. It's in the wake of Hanbei's death, when a pall lies heavy over the household and Mitsunari loses weight at an alarming rate, refusing meals to perch crow-like on one of the high battlements. Not even Lord Hideyoshi, lost in his own grief, can offer comfort.

The weather has grown cold and Ieyasu drapes a cloak over Mitsunari's too narrow back, disturbed when Mitsunari doesn't protest at all but huddles deeper into it. Carefully, he lays a hand on Mitsunari's shoulder, the bones feeling too fragile beneath his large palm.

"Why what?" Mitsunari growls but his voice is too soft.

 _Why do you care so much?_ Ieyasu thinks. _Why this loyalty? Why do you believe in them so much?_ but these aren't things he can say, so he shakes his head and rests his hands a little firmer on Mitsunari’s shoulders, an indisputable presence.

"I hate him," Mitsunari tries to yell but his voice chokes, sending a spasm through his tautly held shoulders. "He left me. I HATE HIM."

The winter crows scatter at the noise, launching in a cloud of black wings and raucous calls.

Ieyasu stares helplessly after them and wonders what he can say. The battlements are only just wide enough for them to sit side by side. Ieyasu fusses with the cloak for a long moment, drawing it tighter to keep out the wind - then draws Mitsunari's head to rest on his own shoulder, ignoring the weak struggles even when a pointy elbow in his side knocks the breath out of him.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF-"

"I won't," Ieyasu tells him, soft. "I won't leave you."

Mitsunari stills, though he's all angles and points against Ieyasu's side.

"Men of Mikawa always keep their word," Ieyasu promises and holds on a little tighter as the two of them sit and watch the sun set, burning the land shades of red and gold.


End file.
